Do You Know?
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Of course he doesn't...Mello will never, ever know. It's like some sick twisted inside joke that Mello will never be let in on. Songfic. Do you know? by Enrique Iglesias. MattxMello MelloxMatt Angsty NOT A HAPPY ENDING! not as good as summary either...


Disclaimer!! What? Again? Yep!!! It's a new story!! Woot Woot! This came to me in the night…literally. I do not own Death Notecharacters or anything in Death Note. I own…..-thinks really hard- idk what I own but when I find out I'll tell u! lolz!

**(I'm hyper right now!! Can u tell??? OMG!! WTF?? A DEATH NOTE STORY?? FOR SHIZ!!! OH SHIT AND IT'S A SONFIC!! WHAT?? AGAIN?? ANOTHER ONE??? FOR SHO!!!)**

[{[A/N: this kind of came to me in the middle of the night soooo… I was listening to Do You Know? By Enrique Iglesias and reading MelloxMatt angsty fanfictions.

You're probably saying…damn another fucking songfic? Well hell yeah! It's my fucking curse man…idk what it is…its just always this urge to write fucking songfictions idk…anyway this songfiction will be just a bit different from the others that I have done so far! No changing in lyrics and their not set up like lyrics are, they are actually injected into the story…

Sooop this is what happened and BOOM this came out! Quick little one-shot… so I hope you enjoy and reviews would be lovely]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI UP AHEAD!! And if u don't like yaoi then why the fuck did u click this?? Dumbass…

Oh and OOC in the dressing and personalities.

Rated: T for the angstyness and "mild" cussing…ok not mild it's more of a lot of cussing.

Anyway! On the ficlet! Enjoy x3

Xxx

_**SUMMARY IS IMPORTANT!!!**_

Summary: Mello has broken up with Matt after 3 years of dating him. 2 months after they separated Mello sees a poster of Matt on a bulletin for singers at this place called Wammys. Mello thinking he knows Matt says to himself, "Matt doesn't sing…" of course, being curious Mello goes to check it out…and this is where our story starts (told u I'm hyper.)

Xxx

_**(READ THE DAMNED SUMMARY BEFORE YOU FUCKING READ THE STORY DAMMIT! OR U WON'T FUCKING GET THE STORY!!! Enjoy ^_^)**_

Mello came into Wammy's with tight black skinny jeans and a tight white shirt that said, "Got Chocolate?"

He looked around confused, the poster had said Matt would be performing here but with the lights so fucking dimmed he couldn't be sure of anything.

There could be a vampire in here lurking about or a very sexy guy…you never know with dimmed places like these.

Mello chuckled at his thoughts before turning them back to the small, dimmed room. He squinted trying to make out any shape, he stepped forward hesitantly and accidently stepped on someone's foot.

"OW shit…do you mind?" the voice asked him. Mello looked down to see a girl pouting up at him. He scrunched his nose and mumbled a "sorry" and then looked around trying to find an empty table.

Finally after five minutes of searching he took a seat at a two seated table and ordered a glass of water. Damn he needed some fucking chocolate.

"Ugh…come on Matt…" he muttered under his breath. Just as he said that a spotlight blinded the darkness and pointed at a lonely mic on a stand in the middle of an empty stage.

As he continued to watch he finally saw Matt, his scruffy red hair was ruffled and looked like it hadn't been combed in a while, but it looked fine on Matt.

The red-head was wearing a striped black and white long sleeved shirt over black skinny jeans. Goggles rested on the top of his head.

But something was wrong with him…his usually bright teal eyes were dull and dimmed just like the fucking lights.

He looked thinner, like he hadn't eaten in weeks; his clothes were rumpled which Mello found very disturbing. If there was at least one thing that Mello remembered specifically about Matt was he liked having his clothes at least ironed.

Mello had an uneasy feeling…after living with the boy for over two years you would think Mello would at least know something about the crimson headed boy.

Matt looked out into the crowd and smiled wearily; Mello shifted in his seat as he saw Matt smile.

Then Matt caught Mello's eye and he smirked, "Hey you guys…um…this is my first time performing but a friend told me I have a good voice and that I should at least practice so…I hope you enjoy out there. I'm going to be singing Do You Know? By Enrique Iglesias. I hope you have a good time…"

Matt cleared his throat and then his voice rang out in the small room. "Do you know?" it came out as a small whisper then as the music grew his voice grew, "Do you know? Do you know?"

The young boy on stage swung his head side to side as he started out the first verse, "Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?" he said into the mic. Two girls in the back of him echoed, "Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?"

Mello felt a bit guilty as Matt sang the next line, "Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door is changed?" and the girls again echoed, "Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?"

The blonde winced he remembered when he looked out the window to see Matt gaping at all the stuff, Matt's stuff, on the outside of their apartment door when they had broken up. He also winced when he remembered that it was him (Mello) who had changed the lock on their door and he would never forget the look of hurt on Matt's face as he tried to get in to talk to Mello that one Tuesday after he had broken up with Matt for no reason…but there was a reason.

Matt's next words cut into Mello's thoughts, "If birds flying south's a sign of changes at least you can predict this every year…Loove, you never know the minute it ends suddenly. I can't get it to speak." Matt leaned in close to the mic and closed his eyes

"Maybe find you all the things it took to save us! I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me, look in your eyes till I see there's something about me…I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give!"

Matt repeated the chorus almost as beautifully as he did the first time, "Wow…I didn't think he could sing this good…" Mello mused as Matt's voice pitched, "Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away? Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?" he sang and of course the girls echoed him with their "Do you know?"

Mello watched entranced as Matt opened his eyes and caught on to his singing out the next part, "How can I love you? How can I love you? How can I love you? How can I love you? If you just don't talk to me, babe?" he asked somberly.

Mello gulped, "Gawd Matt…I'm so sorry…" he murmured.

"I flow through my act, there's a question, "Is he needed?" Another side of a man I cannot be, looking at the last 3 years like I did, I could never see us ending like this!" Matt sang into the mic. The blond sitting in the audience turned away from the angel singing. "Matt…"

The girls echoed in the background, "Do you know?" just as Matt picked up again, "Seeing your face no more on my pillow is a scene that's never happened to me!" "Do you know?" "But after this episode I don't see, you can never tell how the next day of life could be!"

Matt went back into the chorus, "Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?" "Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?" "Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?" "Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?"

Damn Mello was getting annoyed by those fucking background singers, NO DAMNIT! NO HE DIDN'T KNOW!!!

Matt sang the chorus again as if he was trying to inject it into Mello's brain and keep there, so that it would never leave! He wanted Mello to keep it in his arms! See it, like it, live with it, eat it, and lick it, whatever! All he wanted was to pound it into Mello's brain so he would never forget that he didn't know.

"Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away? Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed??"

Matt dropped his arm and let the girls take over for a few seconds, "Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you know?" their voices coming out in unison, never breaking. And while they sang he stared deep into Mello's eyes. Mello felt like he was being pierced through his heart and hung from a very high wall…just dangling there.

But Matt only stared at him for a few seconds before gripping the mic back up and closing his eyes, singing out into the mic and into the crowd's ears, "Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away? Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?"

Then the girls and Matt switched parts they sang the main part then Matt echoed.

Their girly voices too high, "Do you know what it feels like loving someone?"

But Matt's was perfect, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"

"That's in a rush to throw you away?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"

"Do you know what it feels like to be the last one?"

"You don't know how it feels" his voice was changing, coming back down to normal.

"To know the lock on the door has changed?"

"You don't know how it feels…" his voice barely higher than a whisper.

In the end, the girls finished the song by just echoing in the background as Matt stood there on stage awkwardly, "Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you? Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you? Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?" they asked, finishing the song.

Xxx

After the song was over, Mello stood up and walked towards the backstage area where also the restrooms were located.

As Matt and the girls came off the stage Mello began to walk towards him but was stopped as a silver haired boy came up and nearly tackled him then pulled back and then pulled Matt into a deep kiss.

After just standing there Mello coughed awkwardly and Matt pulled back from the boy. He looked at Mello than at Near, his new boyfriend and old friend, then back at Mello.

"I—" But before even Mello could get out a sentence Matt just smiled then asked those three dreaded words that Mello knew he would eventually get to.

"Do you know?"

And Mello couldn't help but just stare as Matt smirked then laced his fingers with Near and walk in the opposite direction because Matt knew, just knew! That Mello didn't know and he never would.

Xxx

DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO NOT MAKE THIS A HAPPY ENDING??? Oh Kami! It was hard! (that sounded wrong lolz) but it really was difficult to end this right there. Not to happy with the ending but then again I never am! So it all works out haha! So tell me what you think! My first FINISHED Death Note fanfiction. So yes I have written many Death Note fanfics I just…never finished them lolz! Oh well! Soooo tell me what you think in a review!!! Favorite? Alert? Anything?? Lolz PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love you guys so much! And reviews make me happy and giddy inside so REVIEW!!! Thankiees for reading! ~~Rain-Chan~~


End file.
